Broken
by iheartronweasley
Summary: Hermione's life with Ron fell apart...Victor put the pieces back together. Now she is broken...can someone from her past help her out of her horrible new life? One-Shot...Post-Hogwarts...You pick the age. Warnings:cutting,abuse,some language


_Hey! I originally wrote this story for my bestest friend in the world...I decided to put it up as a Ron/Hermione story...I changed the names around. The Victor in this story is not! Victor Krum...It's another Victor. Hope you enjoy it...I may change the ending...to make it a little more open for possibility. This is a one shot, post-Hogwarts, you pick the age. Read and review!_

**Broken**

"Why are you doing this to me?" Her crumpled mass whimpered from the floor.

"Because you disgust me." He spat at her blood-stained, tear stricken face. Victor stepped over his broken girlfriend, "Don't you dare tell _anyone _about this...I _will_ kill you." He slammed the door behind him causing Hermione to quiver in pain.

She waited ten minutes to make sure Victor wasn't coming back. She crawled her way to her washroom to clean herself up. Leaned up against the doorframe she cried to herself wondering how she let things get this far. Pregnancy was not in her agenda...she wasn't sure she was pregnant, but if she was Victor would kill her.

Hermione and Victor have only been dating six months, the abuse started two months ago, she was sure she loved him, now she wasn't sure of anything...except the fact that she was still in love with Ron. A girl never forgets her first love. They met when they were eleven, became best friends, started during their sixth year at Hogwarts. Their relationship was rough, but things always sorted themselves out...until she met Victor. Her life with Ron fell apart...Victor put the pieces back together.

_flashback_

_Hermione was standing outside Victor's home contemplating whether or not to knock. She didn't want to worry him with her petty problems. She turned around to walk back to the nearest floo area..._

"_Hermione?"_

_She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around, "Hey, Victor."_

"_Are you crying?"_

"_Umm...yea."  
_

"_Well, what happened?" He moves closer._

"_Me...me and Ron broke up." She threw herself into Victor's arms and sobbed loudly into his chest._

"_I'm sorry to hear that...but hopefully I can make it better." He pulled her face up to meet his eyes and softly kissed her on the lips._

_end flashback_

Hermione washed her face off with cold water, her cuts stinging, and bruises starting to show. She had one black eye, a cut along her left cheek and a split lip. There were multiple bruises along her wrists and legs where Victor had grabbed her, then threw her. She needed to know if she was pregnant or not...and whether or not _he_ would be a part of her life forever.

Her best was done to cover up the horrible cuts and bruises...though the stinging was constant reminder of the horrible relationship she found herself in.

_flashback_

_It was their four month anniversary... they chose to stay in and watch a movie, for the weather was horrible. Victor suddenly broke the peaceful silence by pushing Hermione off the couch and onto the floor._

"_Ow...what the bloody hell did you do that for?" Hermione shouted angrily as she picked herself up off the floor._

"_Who was that guy you were talking to yesterday?" He squinted his eyes at her._

"_What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused._

"_At the market...pudgy guy...ringing any bells?"_

"_Were you following me?" She glared._

"_I was only making sure you got there ok." His eyes softened._

"_Oh." Her face fell._

"_Now tell me who the fuck you were talking to!" His eyes grew dark again._

"_It was probably Neville." She gave him a dirty look._

"_Neville? Is he your boyfriend?" He said his name with pure hatred._

"_Jealous?" She smiled at him._

"_Never...talk to me like that...again." He came dangerously close to her._

"_Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" She shifted her weight to the other leg._

"_I know that I am your boyfriend...and I also know that you will never talk to another guy...especially this Neville character!" Victor stepped closer, closing the gap between them. He put his hand on her face and kissed her softly._

"_And if I do?" She challenged._

"_Then I will have to kill you." Victor slapped Hermione across the face, "Let's get back to the movie."_

_Hermione let silent tears fall down her face, stinging where Victor had slapped her._

_end flashback_

Hermione walked slowly down the stairs of her building, hoping to avoid nosey neighbors. No such luck...

"Oh Ms. Granger...what was that racket?" Shouted Mrs. Wang from behind the door of her apartment, poking her head of curlers out to catch sight of Hermione.

Hermione ran until she exited her building, ignoring the calls of Mrs. Wang. As if someone was out to get Hermione this miserable day, rain started to fall heavily. She continued to walk slowly down the street, though her cover up was disappearing quickly.

When she arrived at the drug store the water was soaked through to her skin. She walked in and saw her reflection. She looked horrible. Her cover-up was completely washed off, and her clothes clung to her uncomfortably. She continued to the back of the store glancing around making sure Victor wasn't there. To her surprise and horror, in the next aisle was Ron, _the _Ron she was still in love with. She immediately dropped to the floor receiving strange looks from other customers...

"It was a bird." She stated, receiving even more strange looks. She couldn't let Ron see her like this. Proceeding to crawl to the back of the store was harder than she suspected. Annoyed customers would step on her fingers, though they clearly saw her. She succeeded in her mission to the pregnancy tests. She reached her arm up to grab the test she wanted to find someone else's hand grab hers and pull her up...

"Hey 'Mione." Ron smiled.

"Oh...hey! What are you here for?" She smiled brightly causing pain in her left cheek.

"Just some shopping...how about you?" He nodded at the pregnancy tests.

"Oh, you know...you can never be too sure." She offered a small smile.

"Right...so um, how are things?" His eyes fell on her black eye.

"Never better!" She answered too quickly, "Um...you?"

"Things are alright...How are things with Victor?" His eyes fell again to the cut on her cheek.

"They are alright. Six months coming up soon." She laughed nervously becoming uncomfortable under his stare.

"What happened to your face?" His features turned to concern.

"I better get going...thanks for helping me up." She grabbed the pregnancy test, paid then waved goodbye to Ron.

"Call me sometime!" He called to her on her way out the store. She smiled and nodded in response.

"That was too awkward...but he looked so handsome! Oh wonderful I'm talking to myself now." She now received dirty looks from passing individuals, taking hold of their children's hand, "Oh like I'm going to steal your child!" She screamed at one lady who picked her child up and quickened her pace. The rain had let up some, making her walk back to her flat more comfortable. Despite the fact that Victor almost killed her...her spirit was lifted in her awkward meeting with Ron. She smiled to herself with thoughts of how life with Ron was much better than her life now.

_flashback_

_Hermione walked into her flat after a long day at the Ministry. She dropped her things by the door, and then proceeded to strip her clothes off making her way towards the washroom for a long bath. She stopped suddenly noticing a sign on her bedroom door. _

'_Be ready by 8'_

"_How did he get in here?"_

_Curious she opened her door slowly not knowing what to expect. Neatly displayed on her bed was a gorgeous black dress, though it was too low cut for her personal style, a pair a black heels, a small diamond necklace, and a matching bracelet. She gasped in awe. There was a note..._

'_Happy Anniversary to the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Be ready at 8._

_Love,_

_Ron'_

_Hermione dropped the note, to look for the time. It was already 6:30. She needed to shower, dry and straighten her hair, and get dressed. She didn't have much time._

_Exactly one hour and forty-five minutes later Hermione was ready. At eight Ron knocked, she opened to the door slowly..._

"_You look beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek._

"_Not so bad yourself handsome." She smiled. He was dressed in his best suit._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Where are we going?" She asked excitedly._

"_That, my dear, is a surprise." He whispered in her ear as he blind folded her. She laughed as he tried to guide her to his car, which proved to be difficult in heels._

"_Please tell me where we are going!" She begged. He laughed in response each time._

_After what seemed like forever for Hermione they stopped. _

"_We're here." He got out of the car, helped Hermione out then walked a little way. He took off the blindfold. In front of her were trees._

"_Trees?" She asked confused._

"_Gotchya!" He turned her around in a quarter circle. This was a nicer scene than trees. A beautifully set table was floating on top of the lake, behind a gorgeous cabin._

"_The table...it's floating!" She stated excitedly, "This is so romantic Ron."_

_Ron pulled down the chair from the sky; Hermione floated up to the table._

"_How gentlemanly of you." She winked._

"_I know I'm not the biggest gentleman in the world, but this is a special day, a special anniversary."_

"_And he's deep too."  
_

"_Hey! I'm deep!"_

"_And I'm not intelligent." She laughed at his bad excuse for a pout. A man who closely resembled a penguin came from the cabin in front of the pool carrying what was assumed to be their dinner._

"_You hired a waiter! Who looks like a penguin!" She beamed._

"_Um...yea a penguin." He smiled nervously at the waiter._

"_Penguins are wonderful creatures' ma'am." The waiter smiled at Hermione's amusing comment. For dinner they ate a chicken dish and for dessert they were treated to cheesecake._

"_Dinner was great Ron."_

"_I'm glad you thought so, but the greatness is far from over...we have this cabin the whole night...hot tub included."_

"_But I don't have a bathing suit."_

"_You won't need one."_

_end flashback_

Hermione opened the door to her apartment to the horrible sight of Victor sitting on a chair in her living room.

"I thought you'd never get back." He simply stated, still sitting.

"What are you doing here?" She moved back toward the door.

"What's that you got there?" He nodded at the bag, ignoring her question.

"It's nothing...I think you should leave, now."

"I think it's something...give me the bag." He got up and stalked toward her. She dropped the bag and backed up. He picked it up and looked inside.

"A pregnancy test? It's about time you ungrateful little bitch." His voice was calm. She grabbed the bag from his hands.

"Leave. Now."

"Not until you take that test!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bathroom. He threw her on the floor, threw the test at her, slammed the door shut, and joined her on the floor.

"Haven't you done enough damage for today?" Her voice barely audible.

"Take it...NOW!" He screamed in her face.

She got up and took her pants off, "Do you have to be here?"

"I don't trust you...so yes, I have to be here."

"Fine." She peed on the stick, Victor watching her the whole time. When she was finished he took the test from her and stared confused...

"What now?"

"You wait three minutes." They waited the three minutes, glaring at each other the whole time. He took the test before she could look at it. He threw the test at her.

"Is this baby even mine?" He slapped her across the face.

"Of course it's your baby! I would never cheat...on anyone!" Her eyes watered up.

"Don't you dare cry!" He grabbed her hair, opened the door, and threw her into the hallway.

"If you hurt me, you're hurting your baby!" She tried to reason.

"I think I'll take that chance." He lifted her up again, throwing her down the hall into the living room.

"Vic, please, think of the baby!" Frustrated with her pleads, he kicked her in the face.

"Shut the hell up!" He picked her up, throwing her against the wall. The mirror came down next to her, glass shattering all over her floor, "Look you're so fat you knocked the mirror off the wall!"

"Because you threw me against it!"

"Never talk back to me!" He slapped her across the face once more. He turned on his heel feeling he did enough...for now, "Don't you think about going anywhere, I'm coming back." The words she dreaded. He slammed the door on his way out.

Hermione crawled over the broken glass, the shards penetrating deeply into her hands and knees. The pain was horrible, yet numbing to the wounds of Victor's brutal beating. She sat back down, picking up a shard of glass. She stared at it, brought it to her paled, bruising skin. She brought the glass to meet her wrist and began to slice. The blood flew freely from the incision onto the floor. She felt as though she was slipping away from the horrible reality in which she lived in. Soon enough she was in a puddle of her own blood... she felt control, shedding her own blood.

Going far enough, Hermione stood up feeling slightly dizzy. She glided along the wall to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, grabbed some soap and sat in the bottom of the tub. Letting the warm water wash away her blood, she cleaned herself carefully. After the bleeding ceased she stepped out of the shower, feeling better than before. Continuing to tend to the self inflicted wounds she poured peroxide onto them, and then wrapped them with gauze.

Feeling the need to get away from this place she put on her long pants, a long sleeved shirt and a coat to ensure no one saw the cuts and bruises covering her body. She walked quickly out of the building to avoid any conversation. Her feet led her to a nearby park where Ron and she used to spend a lot of their time talking about the future.

_flashback_

_Snow covered the ground they walked on through the small park near her apartment, she shivered..._

"_Are you cold?" He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer._

"_Thanks." She smiled up at him._

"_Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Hermione broke the peaceful silence._

"_Married to you."_

_end flashback_

She sat down at their bench, she had not been here since their break up...she missed it. She let out a heavy sigh, then felt someone sit down next to her.

"You feel alright?" The stranger asked.

Hermione found that voice familiar, she turned her head coming face to face with the stranger, "I'm fine...just feeling a little under the weather."

"Do you come here often?" He moved closer.

"No, I haven't been here since...we broke up." Her voice was a faint whisper.

"I come here all the time." He stared forward again. There was a long comfortable silence between the two. "'Mione?" She looked at him, but he did not look back, "Does he hurt you?"

She thought a long while before she answered, "What do you mean?"

"That cut on your cheek, the black eye, your lip?"

"He doesn't hit me." She was starting to get angry, but it soon subsided when he took her hand. He lifted the sleeve of her coat and shirt revealing the gauze.

"What have you done to yourself?" He had tears in his eyes.

"Just leave me alone, I don't need your sympathy!" She started to walk away. She heard his foot steps behind her. He turned her around and pulled her into a crushing hug, "Stop Ron! Let me go!" She banged her fists against him, he struggled to hold on to her, she finally let go and sobbed into his chest, "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to go back to your flat, get some clothes, and meet me outside your building."

She stared at him tears falling from her eyes, "Where are we going?"

"Away from Victor."

She hugged him tightly.

"Go now...I will see you soon."

She watched him walk away, "I love you." She whispered to herself. Walking back to her flat, she thought of the places they could go, to get away from Victor, finally. Walking up to her door she found it was open, scared that Victor was inside she backed away slowly, the wood creaked under her step, "Piss it" She turned around to run to be met by Victor's arm, causing her to land hard on her back.

"Where do you think you are going?" He dragged her by the hair back into the apartment. Throwing her against the wall he picked up shards of broken glass and threw them at her face, "Cheating on me, is not going to help you!"

"I'm not cheating on you!" She cried.

"I saw you in the park you disgusting whore, you just ran right into his arms, that little pansy you left for me...Ron I think his name was."

"He's more of a man than you will _ever_ be!" She curled into a fetal position.

"What did I tell you about talking back, bitch!" He kicked her in the stomach, she yelped out in pain, "Does that hurt?"

"No." She was not going to give him the satisfaction of her admitting it.

"Then I should keep going?"

"No. Please."

"That's what I thought!" He kicked her again in the stomach, "You like that?" He continued to kick her in the stomach and slap her in the face until she was gasping for breath, "I never want to see you or that filthy disgusting bastard in your stomach! I hope you die!" He left her crumpled on the floor. She could not see much with blurred vision, soon everything went black.

Ron saw an angry Victor leave Hermione's building. He quickened his pace at the sight of blood on the banister. He ran up the stairs into her flat to find the unconscious, bleeding form of his former girlfriend.

When the Medi-Witch's arrived, the neighbors poked their heads out to see what was going on. Ron angered at them yelled, "What is wrong with you people? You had to have heard her scream!"

"Sir calm down." A Ministry Official put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions." Another official approached him.

"His name is Victor Kreeble...that is all I know." He walked down the stairs following the stretcher into the 'ambulance'.

It was hours before Hermione woke up. She needed stitches in her right cheek. Both her eyes were now black and blue; she had two broken ribs, then the worst news...

She fluttered her eyes open, "Ron?"

Ron sat up and grabbed her hand, "Hermione! You're awake!"

She smiled slightly causing a wave of pain in her right cheek, "What happened?"

"You're in St. Mungos...You needed stitches in your right cheek." She touched her right cheek, "You broke a few ribs too." She tried to sit up, but failed, "Don't sit up! You'll hurt yourself. The potions haven't been given to you yet, because you weren't conscious to take them."

"What about the baby?" She asked knowing the answer already.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, you lost the baby." He squeezed her hand letting her know it would be alright. She cried. Some tears of sorrow, but as much as it hurt, some were tears of joy, Victor would not be a part of her life anymore.

"He's gone from my life."

"Yea...he is." He smiled at her. They sat in silence Ron still holding her hand.

"I never stopped loving you Ron." She suddenly spoke with a new found confidence.

"I love you too 'Mione." He leaned down to kiss her, "I always have."

"I'm so happy to hear that...do you think we could, you know, start over?"

"I think we could."

"Ron?"

"Yea?"

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Married to you?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

Ron blushed, "I never got the chance to ask you."

"I don't think I'm ready."

"I understand, all healing takes time." He kissed her lips softly.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

_Hey! I had to change a few things from the original, but you don't know what it was like anyway...soooooo I hope you liked it anyway! And the penguin thing let me explain...my friend loves penguins...haha...and that was put in there as a little joke for her... Read and review! Kisses xoxo_


End file.
